1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support structure for a shelf system. More specifically, this invention provides a removable mounting pin used to support shelving in the display portion of supermarket refrigerated cases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Refrigerated display cases are a common feature of modern grocery stores. Typical refrigerated cases have a bottom and four lower sides defining a well, the well serving as a settling area for cool, refrigerated air, and as a display area for food products. Many modern refrigerated cases also have a tall back and top overhang with an open front to allow customers to view, inspect, and retrieve food items.
Competitive pressures have forced grocers to improve the display of goods in their refrigerated cases. However, the costs of replacing functioning units with new units to improve the merchandising shelf space is prohibitive. As an alternative, grocers have installed upgraded shelves which improve the display of goods in their existing refrigerated display cases. These refrigerated case conversions often increase the utilization of vertical space within the refrigerated cases, and the visual impact of products.
Known replacement shelving units employ slotted rails or channels carried by the shelves and holes already present within the case. It is current industry practice to attach stamped aluminum fastening parts to the shelf mounting rails by twisting them within holes/slots found within the rails. A projecting tip of the fasteners cooperate with holes in the case to support the shelves. Alternatively, the well-known combination of bolt/washer/nut has also been employed to secure the shelves in the case. The shelves also have parts welded to the rails for securement of the shelves within the case.
Each of these attachment techniques presents a unique set of disadvantages. The twisting of aluminum fastening parts within the rail slots will permanently damage the rail holes/slots, thus preventing their subsequent use in future shelving applications. In addition to reusability, the aluminum fasteners are relatively expensive to produce. While the bolt/washer/nut fastening mechanism will not permanently damage the rail holes/slots, this attachment technique is very slow and labor intensive, thus expensive. Finally, the welding technique also presents problems of reusability, adjustability and cost.